


Sweet Temptation

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Eric Knox/Reader [1]
Category: Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Your father’s company is a business partner of Knox Enterprises, so he deals with Eric Knox a lot. Of course one day you met him too. This man seemed arrogant to you, but you couldn’t resist his charm and eventually you found yourself in bed with him. Currently you are in some kind of complicated relationship. It all started with just sex to both of you, but you realized you started feeling something more than that. You wanted to leave him, but something just doesn’t let you do it, so you keep coming back again and again.





	Sweet Temptation

The party went full blast when you entered the room. People were talking, drinking, dancing… You asked yourself again what you were doing here.  For almost a month you managed to stay away from this man, and you planned to ignore this invitation as well, but… Something went wrong and you were here, at his place. Maybe it’s not too late to turn around and leave? But you already spotted him at the bar and your heart skipped a beat when your eyes met his gaze. He went towards you with that wicked smirk on his face that made you feel a little weak on your knees. He was wearing a black suite, no tie, and his favorite red glasses were on him as well. You hated his cockiness, but it turned you on massively and you just could do nothing about it.

\- Well hello, y/n, - he took your hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. A simple gesture that made you shiver. He looked at you still smirking. – You’re here.

\- I guess I am, - you replied with a polite smile. – Hello, Eric.

He didn’t let go of your hand.

\- Can I invite you to dance?   
You nodded as he hugged your waist, pulling you closer. You wrapped your arms around his neck as you moved to the slow music. He stared into your eyes for a couple of moments before leaning in. You felt his lips brushing against your cheekbone placing soft kisses. He traced your jawline and then whispered into your ear:

\- I thought you won’t come. I missed you, you know?

\- I thought I won’t come too.

\- But?..

\- But it seems like I learn nothing from my mistakes.

\- You sure it’s a mistake, babe? Because I’m not… - he nibbled at your earlobe and then moved to a sensitive spot behind your ear. He knew for sure this caress would make you melt into his arms. A sigh escaped your lips and you brought your fingers to caress his hair. Yes, damn it. You missed him too. You missed his touch like hell.  Why was it so hard, so impossible to fight this temptation? His hands moved down from your waist stroking your hips, and his lips were on your neck as you kept swaying to the music.

\- You know, your father would probably be so mad if he knew what we’re doing together, - Knox chuckled against your skin.

\- Oh yeah? Does it turn you on?

\- Hmmm definitely, - he placed a line of kisses on your collarbone. – Sometimes I see him on a business meeting and think of you… in my bed… and I’m getting really fucking horny, - he nibbled at your soft skin, causing your breath catch. His lips were at your ear again.

\- Wanna go to my room?

***

You liked Eric’s room. It was modern, like the entire house, but the floor lamps filled it with a warm and cozy light. You also liked these big windows. You could see moon and stars and the lights of the city from them. But mostly what happened in this room made you forget about moon and stars. And everything.

Knox was standing behind you unzipping slowly your dress and letting it slip to your feet. He moved your hair aside and kissed your shoulders and the back of your while unclasping your bra. He squeezed your breasts in his hands a little, making you gasp softly, and then turned you to face him. His lips crushed on yours, kissing you passionately, his warm tongue moving gently in your mouth. Your fingers ran through his soft hair and then you wanted to start unbuttoning his shirt, but he stopped you.

\- Not so fast, babe. I got something for you.

He went to the bedside table and took something from the drawer. You raised your eyebrow when you saw a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs.

\- Seriously?

\- Yeah, why not? - he pulled you into a kiss and bit your lower lip gently. – They were waiting here just for you…

\- You said you didn’t expect me to come tonight.

\- But I was hoping for that, - he kissed your lips again. – Come on. You’re gonna love it.

\- Fine, - you replied, kissing him back. What the hell. You were already in his bedroom in front of him, wearing only your panties. And you wanted him badly right now. Besides it wasn’t the first time you were in his bed. So can the handcuffs be a problem? You doubt it. If he wants handcuffs – let it be.

***

A couple of minutes later you were on the bed, your wrists fixed to the headboard above your head.

\- Are you comfortable? – Knox asked, stroking your cheeks. He smirked as you nodded.

\- Than let’s get it started…

He kissed your mouth deeply, almost aggressively before going down to your neck. He took his time exploring your body. He cupped your breast and then his fingers started working on your nipples, pinching and twisting them, as his lips were kissing, licking and biting your collarbones and your throat. You gasped and bit your lips, breathing fast and heavy. Eventually he moved down from your breasts, caressing your belly. His fingers were tracing lines along the hem of your panties, teasing you, as he took your nipple into his mouth and started to suck. A pleading whimper escaped your lips, and you felt him finally tugging off your panties. His lips and tongue kept playing with your nipples, switching from one to another, as his fingers brushed against your folds.

\- So wet for me… I love it. Let’s see if I can make you even more wet, - he chuckled, as his finger darted across your clit. You moaned deeply as he pressed on it and started rubbing in a circular motion. You bucked your hips towards him, feeling your climax starting to build already deep inside your lower belly. Suddenly Eric shifted a little and pushed his two fingers inside you. You gasped, inhaling the air sharply as he started fingerfucking you like that. His thumb pressing against your clit, he pumped his fingers inside you, curling them, making you whimper each time he touched the sweet spot deep inside you. You couldn’t bear it any longer, the tingling sensation in your lower belly was becoming more and more intense until the orgasm hit your body causing you shudder and moan his name. Knox removed his fingers from your hole, but didn’t let go of your clit, causing you wince because of overstimulation. His eyes were staring at your pleading face as if he enjoyed torturing you like that.

\- Eric, please…  stop, - you managed to whimper.

\- Oh babe… You know, it’s just a start. Now I wanna remember how you taste like.

He finally let go of your clit, but you knew it wasn’t for long, as he lowered himself, kissing your belly and stroking your inner thighs. Finally his fingers spread your pussy lips, allowing him a better access and you shuddered as he flicked his tongue across your still very sensitive clit. He started probing your pussy switching between tasting your hole and circling your clit. You were a moaning and panting mess right now. You desperately wanted to grab his hair and pull his head closer to your core, but the handcuffs didn’t let you, so all you could do was arching your back, gasping and whimpering. Your second climax was even more intense, your whole body quivering, as you were trying to catch a breath.

Now Eric gave you a little time to recover.  He reached out to the bedside table and took the key from the handcuffs.

\- Great job, darling, - he hushed, kissing you passionately again and you moaned against his lips. – Now I’m gonna unchain you because I want you to touch yourself as I’m getting undressed, okay?

Oh god, it was too much, but you nodded. It was amazing how even after two orgasms you still wanted to feel him inside you and to touch him finally. So you were glad when he unlocked the handcuffs.

\- Do it, babe.

You brought your shaky fingers to your pussy and touched your clit slightly. Too much stimulation caused you shudder but you kept going. Knox looked at you with a piercing gaze, unbuttoning his shirt. This gaze made shivers running down your spine. He got rid of his shirt and started to unbuckle his belt, then the pants… He was doing it painfully slowly, your body started trembling, but you knew he wanted you to keep stroking yourself so you didn’t stop. You let out a sigh of relief when he finally took off his pants and underwear and positioned himself between your legs, nudging you on the mattress.

\- You’ve been a good girl and deserved a reward, - he whispered, kissing your neck. And in one movement of his hips he pushed his hard cock inside you. You gasped at the sensation of him stuffing you. Finally your hands were free and you grabbed his shoulders desperately, caressing them, clinging to his firm body. He made a couple of slow movements before picking up his pace and now he was fucking you fast, hard and deeply. You whimpered, wrapping your legs around his waist, your fingers entangled into his hair, tugging on them. You knew he liked it. You heard his moans and grunts of pleasure as he slammed his cock deep inside you. A couple more hard thrusts sent you over the edge for the third time tonight and you didn’t know the orgasm could be this intense. Your hips were rocking against his as you cried out his name once again, a wave of pleasure overwhelming you from head to toes. You were almost about to faint right now, completely out of breath. He followed you almost as soon as your walls tighten around his dick, filling you up and growling hoarsely, his face buried into the crook of your neck.

As he was lying like that, his head on your chest, your fingers playing with his hair, his heavy breathing slowly becoming even, you were really close to say these stupid, stupid words.  _“I love you”._  But you knew it would ruin everything.

\- Why am I still with you?.. – You whispered softly to yourself. He raised his head to look at you.

\- Because you like it. Because I like it too.

\- Our relationship is based on sex. I don’t even know you very well. It’s not right.

_“But I still can’t resist this sweet temptation”_  – you thought, but didn’t say it out loud. And he didn’t say anything in reply. You knew he didn’t like to discuss it.

***

\- Okay, time to get back to the party, - Knox said, putting his pants back on. – You coming?

\- You go, - you replied. You were standing at the window, bedsheet wrapped around your body. – And I’ll stay here for a while. Enjoy the view. And then I’ll go home probably.

\- Why? – Eric frowned.

\- Why would I stay? We both know I came here not because of the party, but because of you. I’m tired, Eric. I’m tired of this relationship, but I can’t break it anyway. I hate you and…

No. Don’t say these words. Just don’t.  ** _“I hate you and I love you.”_**

You didn’t look at him, but you felt him staring at you.

\- You know what? – You heard him suddenly. – Fuck the party.

He came closer and offered you a hand.

\- Dance with me.

You heard the music playing from the other room where the party was still going. You looked him in the eyes trying to read his thoughts. Nope. Of course you couldn’t. His soul was still a mystery to you. But you took his hand and allowed him to pull you closer. You were swaying to the music again and he was suddenly gentle now, stroking your back as you rest your head on his chest. He nuzzled against your hair inhaling your scent. Something that was so not typical for him.

\- Don’t leave, - he whispered.

And at this moment you realized he actually needed you. Not only in his bed. Maybe it wasn’t love… But it was already something more than just lust and desire.

\- Okay. I’ll stay for a while, - you replied quietly, feeling him holding you tighter, - I’ll stay.


End file.
